A Tale of Two Brothers
by Contestshipping Pro
Summary: Two escapees have made their way to freedom. But what perils will they face in their ultimate goal? T for swearing, violence and death.


**Author's Note  
So hey amazing people who are reading this! This is, yet another, Pokémon fanfic, but this one's a bit different. This is not romance. Maybe a bit later. If you're reading this just from surfing , well wow! Generic title and no romance, not everyone's cup o' coffee (cause coffee is better than tea). Warning for much violence and some swearing and death (mild). May find traces of Monty Python. This story is much darker than my other ones, but also more exciting.  
ANYWAY this won't normally be here. This story is inspired by Viva La Vida by Coldplay and Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. If you're clever enough, you can find some references to both songs. Also, a few inspirations came from The Royal Dragoneers and The Ranger's Apprentice.  
Now...**  
**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon, Game Freak, Nintento or the songs Viva La Vida or Radioactive. **  
**PROLOGUE  
Time: 2321 6th July 2031  
Location: The Prison of Reddlan, the Gaoe Region, Earth. **  
ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ  
The war between good and evil was being waged. It seemed that evil had an upper hand, having locked up some of the best fighters Reddlan had to offer. The King's Warriors were fighting valiantly, but they were fiercely outnumbered. The harsh wind and biting cold certainly didn't help. "At least it's warmer down here" a prisoner named Thalt remarked frankly. "Say what you will, but it certainly isn't helping my two sons. They were born just before the raid started, and their mother died in childbirth" Benedict, the second prisoner, replied scathingly as he glanced down to the two warmish bundles in his arms. "Well would ya look at that. Seems there is a light in this dark, dreary world. Can I have a peek?" Thalt asked politely. Well, politely for a warrior, Benedict thought. He beckoned Thalt over as he slightly opened the cloth surrounding the two infants. "How sweet. Decided on a name yet?" The fighter asked. They had started to envelop themselves in a nice light of new life, until a guard banging on the wall signaling new prisoners interrupted their thoughts. "Bloody nuances. If I had another chance" Thalt growled. Benedict brought him back down to Earth as he started talking again. "Well, I'm thinking about David and Matthew" the new father said. "Nice names. Say, which one's older?" Thalt started asking questions. "David's just a few minutes older. 19 to be exact. They're only a few days old, but they're already developing their own distinct characteristics" Ben chuckled melancholily. A guard started bashing on the wall again. But this time he started yelling out something. "Inspection from Sir Pendell of the Army of Shadows! All on guard!" called the guard. The two prisoners glanced lazily outside to see a decorated, tall man with a constant scowl, accompanied by a vicious looking Bisharp. "Oh great, another one..." Ben groaned. The man started looking through all the prison bars. He came to a halt when he saw the two children. "Well well well, what do we have here?" He drawled. "These are my sons. Please, don't hurt them" Benedict begged. "Oh, we certainly won't. We have some...different intentions for them. But we will make sure no harm comes to them" the man's scowl changed into a creepy smirk. He left Ben trembling but also reassured that his children would come to no harm. "Some strict guy, huh?" Thalt mused.  
ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ  
**SOME YEARS LATER  
BACKSTORY**  
_Sir Pendell's aim had become apparent. The best warriors he had to offer trained them in the way of battling, Pokémon and physical. The men were trying to, one could say brainwash them, but the boys would have no part in that. They quickly became very experienced fighters. Why was Sir Pendell doing this? Many were not certain, but they had their suspicions. _  
ΘΘΘΘΘΘΘΘ  
**Time: 2400, 15 September 2045  
Location: Woods of Grismeld, the Gaos Region, Earth. **

Pant...  
Pant...  
Pant...  
The sky was black as black could be. It was practically suicide to venture into the forests during night. All sorts of wild beasts roamed the Woods of Grismeld. It is even rumored that Hydregion itself dwelled in these woods. But we had no other choice.  
"H-have we nearly lost them, brother?" I panted to the figure next to me, also running. "I'm not sure, Matt. The wild Pokémon should've hold them off for a while" he panted back. "Cause David, if they find us again, what..." I started. But he cut me off there. "They are not finding us again. We already lost Dad to them and it pained me enough to leave the graves there. Especially Thalt's. Let's just keep running" David replied. "O-okay" I kept running but suddenly, I tripped on some stray rock. The branches lashed my arms as I shielded myself from impact. But I never felt it. David grabbed my tattered shirt before I could hit the ground. He lifted me back up and patted me down. "You okay?" He asked concernedly. "Yeah, just a bit shaken" I replied, brushing a few leaves and sticks off my arms. We looked over our shoulders. We couldn't see the blinding lights of the Gatekeepers, so we decided to slow down and rest at the next suitable location. I saw David starting to limp, so I quickly checked his leg and I saw multiple holes in his bland, red trouser leg. "Wh-what happened?" I asked, shocked and alarmed. "That? Oh, just a flesh wound" he replied calmly as he shook his leg and some pieces of wood came out. "If you say so..." I mumbled. Our weapons we had "borrowed" from the armory, as well as our belts holding our loyal Pokémon and small rucksacks containing our personal belongings and essentials, were making quite a clatter, so we slowed down to reduce noise. "Say, there's a something over there! How about we check that out?" I pointed towards a stoppage of the forest, even though I couldn't see what or how much space there was. "Sure, what's the worst that-mmmmmmfh!" David started, when I quickly shoved my hand over his mouth. "NEVER say that in this time" I scolded him. He cringed as we kept going, treading carefully. We came to the end of the stretch of wood and encountered an amazing sight. There was a small puddle-like body of water full of crystal clear Hydrogen Oxide (AN: that's water to you noobs {I think}). A miniature farm growing carrots, wheat and potatoes was next to the most amazing part of it all. A small, wooden cabin was in the corner of the clearing. We took advantage of the moment as I called out my Gardenvoir and David got his Togekiss to protect us while we washed our dirty clothes and the blood off our swords. I had lost a few arrows in the battle so I pulled out some utensils to make some more arrows as David washed his body. "WHO. GOES. THERE?!" A booming voice called out of the cabin just after I had finished washing. "A-ah!" I cried in fear. The door opened slowly and a very audible creak resounded around the clearing as a hooded figure came out. "STATE YOUR NAME AND YOUR BEING HERE" it called. "I-I'm Matt and this is my brother David, sons of Benedict and Rose Willson" I bravely stated. The figure recoiled in shock. "Surely it can't be!?... After all this time..." He murmured. "Wait one second..." David strided up to the figure and whipped off the hood to reveal...

HAHA CLIFFHANGER! Hope you keep reading as I should be updating at least once a week. Please leave a review!  
Yours truly  
-CSP


End file.
